


planting trees

by raseimon



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/raseimon
Summary: "So, the ground rules. There are only two, mind you, and you better follow them unless you want me to kill you," Quatre starts, looking at Six with the most intense glare he'd given today, "One: don't fuck up whatever she asks you to do. Two: don't touch my sister."--The twins want to do some repairs around Stardust Town. Six helps.





	planting trees

**Author's Note:**

> six's official profile says he likes pruning trees. esser's says she likes cleaning up stardust town and recently planted some. i think this fic is kind of boring but they're both quiet and i think they could be good friends (if quatre wasn't there) (i ship 46 though ((sorry)) and six getting along with esser and driving quatre nuts is also hilarious)
> 
> i really, really love granblue. i'm happy to see so many people get into it but would love more fics about other characters too... i love the twins so much and six and just. the eternals, man. i want to write more and try and spread the love (of other granblue things as well) but after this i've probably fulfilled my writing quota for the year. six deserves all the friends in the world also

 

The twins have taken to the Grandcypher and its crew, but ultimately home is where the heart is - and their hearts are with Stardust Town. Though they join the crew in some adventures (Quatre's gotta follow the most powerful person in the skies, after all), they make sure to drop by Stardust Town as often as they can to check up on the rest of the orphans and bring supplies. The matters with the mafia have largely been settled, but the town still sees some attacks from former mafioso and after countering against them for so long, the scars still remain. 

It's been quite busy adventuring with the rest of the crew, but they've made some progress in their rounds and the captain determines that they deserve some time to relax and tend to other matters. The Eternals are rarely together and usually leave each other to their own devices, but Esser figures that if they're all on the same ship (no matter how large it is), it wouldn't hurt to have a meeting here and there - especially when it involved something concerning her precious sisters and brothers. That meeting is where they're at today, assembled in the canteen of the ship that usually remained empty after meal times.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry to gather you all like this," Esser begins, relieved that everyone actually showed up, while Siete lets out a hearty laugh.

"Nonsense, Esser! We've all gotta start doing things more - wouldn't that be fun? Perhaps karaoke some time?" the blonde man grins, and though Esser appreciates her guardian she can tell most of the room is annoyed with his usual banter. She can't say she blames them.

"My ears hurt at the thought of you singing, but do continue," Nio mutters. Siete keeps on his smile, already used to the harvin's quips at his character.

"Mm.. I'm sure we will, some day, but Quatre and I would like to ask a favor. We've asked the captain, Vyrn, Lyria, and other members of the crew and they'd love to help us but we could always use some more hands. We plan to visit Stardust Town again soon, and some parts of the village were ravaged after an unexpected attack. We need all the help we can get."

Some mumbles go across the crowd. Uno looks thoughtful, but despite his contemplative looks he always comes to these events; he placates Sarasa, whose first thought is always food and probably asked if they'd be fed. Octo seems to grumble about something but Funf looks excited at the prospect of playing with others her age; whenever it comes to her, he usually relents. Song always jumps at a chance to socialize, and nudges Nio, who groans but agrees. Siete crosses his arms in acknowledgment; he's always there when it comes to doing something for the twins.

"I'd...like to help," Six offers, albeit uneasily. He's the most antisocial of them all, and usually passes on these kind of offers. There's nothing in particular he has to do any time soon, though, and it's not as if it was a bad cause. Quatre raises a brow but Esser seems to be relieved.

"Thank you, everyone," she says to the room, but looks at him at the end of her words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, the crew arrives at their fateful destination. The town is still bumbling and thriving, rambunctious with the vivacity of children, although it definitely looks worse for wear. Some of the kids look afraid of the newcomers, and some even cower when they see Six walk around helping to unload supplies. Six swears he hears Quatre mutter something under his breath, something like  _"it's that dumb fucking mask, of course he's scaring the kids"_  , but as the mask is akin to a security blanket, he ignores the comment.

Six has never been good with kids, anyways. The rest of the Eternals do a good job of entertaining them while they help out with various chores. Siete's a regular visitor; being the guardian of the twins, all of the kids already know him. He's surprisingly the best with them, although Esser shakes her head when he lets one pick up his sword. Nio plays soft melodies with her harp, gathering a small audience; Song shows off her bow and arrow skills with Sarasa in tow for some hunting; even Octo (though that may have been the influence of Funf) serves as a willing playmate. Six feels kind of lonely, never having been much of a people-person, but instead focuses on making use of himself as to not be preoccupied with such matters. After finishing his share of work, he heads to where the twins are. At the sight of the elder erune, Quatre's senses immediately perk up.

"So, the ground rules. There are only two, mind you, and you better follow them unless you want me to kill you," Quatre starts, looking at Six with the most intense glare he'd given today. "One: don't fuck up whatever she asks you to do. Two: don't touch my sister."

Esser gives Quatre a  _look,_ to which Quatre snorts to, but he backs off and stomps to where Siete is helping some of the kids repair a shaky roof. She gives him a nod to begin speaking.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to do?" Six asks, shuffling his feet. "Preferably... without the children."

"Hm," Esser stops in her tracks, contemplating. She appreciated Six coming to help, despite knowing he wasn't very good with children or people in general; it was an obvious fact to everyone around him. "Well, I've recently planted some trees around the town, and I still have more to go through. If you could help with that, pruning them and other gardening things that'd be great. Some children may be around, and other crew members as well, but it's largely a solitary task if you focus on one of the emptier areas."

Ah, garden upkeep. The forest where his clan had resided was filled with overgrown vines and other weeds; in his free time, he did like to clean the place up. It was somewhat of a comforting activity, allowing him to channel some of his less happy thoughts elsewhere.

"Alright. Thank you."

She shuffles around the boxes, until procuring a pair of garden scissors and handing them to him. "There should be some seeds and saplings in the gardening areas if you'd like to help out with those."

"Of course. If you excuse me," Six trails off, leaving Esser to finish cleaning up the area she was in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The supplies are all there, just like Esser said, and Six immediately immerses himself into doing the work. Some children do pass by every once in a while to take supplies but none really talk to him. He feels somewhat guilty, but assumes Esser said something about him not talking very much; she seemed to be that kind of person, very considerate of other peoples' feelings. Six definitely appreciates the sentiment.

Six mostly takes to pruning dead branches off the trees, the activity he was most comfortable in, but he sees a few saplings thrown aside by a corner and decides to get to work on those as well. He's always been one to dirty his hands, after all. There's something just incredibly relaxing to him about gardening; maybe it was being surrounded by the gentleness of nature, but it felt so calming and suited his reserved demeanor.

He's probably been at it for hours when Esser drops by. He only even notices her because she appears right in front of him after he's done with another tree.

"Mm.. Just came to see how you're doing. You seem to be having fun," Esser notes, as well as taking into account the amount of trees Six has pruned and planted. "Thanks for your help."

"It's... comforting," he replies, snipping at a few more dead branches."I don't mind this work."

She smiles. He's never spent much time with the rest of the Eternals, but Esser's smile is quite kind. "I'm glad. Mind if I help?"

"Of course."

They don't really talk much after that, only a few curt words about their tasks ("Please pass me some fertilizer" or "Sorry for bumping into you"); again, Six has never been one for many words, but Esser's equally as reserved. However, the silent is quite comfortable; Esser's presence is soothing and reminds him of a mother, the concept of a mother he never knew. He supposes she is somewhat of a mother, with all the children she's taken on - most would say she's too young, and that's definitely true, but there's a certain maturity that makes her seem well beyond her years.

Every so often, their bodies brush against each other, fingers touch whenever handing each other something; Six admits that it does make his cheeks feel warm, but more that he's never in close proximity with a girl, or really  _anyone._ One thing he does note, however, is that Esser's hands are more calloused than they should be for her age, perhaps even as much as his. He had only a cursory knowledge of each Eternal's past, but knows she's been through a lot, maybe even as much as he has.

Maybe one day he'd ask.

Before long, it's evening, and Six is surprised at how much work they've accomplished together. He only notices the waning of the sun when Quatre comes as he's helping Esser plant some flowers, his shadow looming over in false authority.

"Nee-san, it's almost time for dinner," he says softly, although the twin's eyes switch into slits when he turns to look at Six. "You better have not tried anything with my sister. I swear I'll kill you if you-"

"Relax, Quatre," Esser sighs as she gets up, placating him with a pat of his ears. "Six was actually a huge help today. You should thank him."

"Whatever- ow," cue in Esser pinching Quatre's cheek. "Ugh. Thanks, I guess. The children appreciate it."

Quatre crosses his arms and 'humphs'. Six smirks just a little bit, just enough for Quatre not to notice, "You're welcome."

"Stay for dinner, won't you? Jack and Jill supposedly haggled for something special as a welcome back feast," Esser bows swiftly. "I apologize for Quatre's rudeness, as always."

Quatre looks like he's going to protest but with another pinch to the shoulder he grumbles and remains silent. 

"...Sure. Thank you."

He doesn't mind. Maybe he'd help out again one of these days.

As they head to the village's mess hall, Esser lags behind a bit to keep Six company. Quatre looks quite annoyed, but is unable to say anything when she gives him a glare to leave. Alright, she was mature for her age, but when it came to her brother it seemed like even they had some banter- it was a relief to see since she was still a kid, after all.

"Really... Thanks for helping out today, Six," she says, the soft smile appearing on her face again. Six can't help but smile back and hopes he can still keep seeing the sight. "Please, feel free to come to Stardust Town at any time. Our arms are always open - and the Eternals, although not all of us talk... We're all friends, after all."

...Friends? He'd never thought of them like that. Comrades, sure. He always thought that the Eternals were just... something akin to business partners, really. Being the most powerful beings in the sky, being together always felt like a competition; their bonds could easily be broken. Esser sees his confused face and nods to confirm her affirmation.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but Siete has always thought of us all as such... and maybe he's not the most serious, but I'd like to believe in that, too," she chuckles. "That's a good thing about him, don't you think?"

They reach the mess hall, where everyone is already gathered. The captain is trying to throw out one of Katalina's cooked morsels, with Lyria helping hide them as she dug into her own five plates of meals. Song sits with Nio, Funf, Uno and Okto; she looks quite happy to be in large company, although Uno seems to be lecturing about something that everyone else seems exhausted of. Six can't say he hates the animation of the room.

"...Yeah," Six breathes, voice barely above a whisper, although Esser has already joined Quatre and Siete at their table. His eyes trail to watch her. Many of the kids crowd around her, jumping around and wishing for head pats from their beloved sister. Esser shushes them, but gives each child one; Siete tries to give them all some too, while Quatre snorts at how many of the children try to escape his overbearing grasp, "It is."

...Friends. He's lived his life mostly in solitude, but lately, that has begun to change. It's still quite a novel feeling, but something he could get used to.

He'd like to think they're friends, too.


End file.
